Brutus
Brutus is a character who make his debut in Kirby: Behind the Scenes 2: Drawcia's Return and Revenge in Chapter 10 of the remastered version of the series. He is the husband of Aldilth and the father of Victor, Meta Knight, Raven and Audrey. Brutus's knight name is Thorn Knight. Appearance Brutus is a Puffball with forest green skin, brown eyes though his eyes are drawn much like Waddle Dees are in the series but his eyes do turn brown when he wears his mask, greenish brown hair on the back of his head that resembles a pineapple according to Kirk. He wears light green armor with white rims and his should pads have 1 spike each on them and he has a helmet that is much like his should pads but it does not have spikes on it. He sometimes wears a grey cape and Brutus's mask is dark bronze in color and looks like a shuriken that has a wide center. Brutus also has 3 scars on his face: one across his forehead, one on his left eye and one on his mouth. His appearance didn't change since 20 years ago. Gallery Main Gallery File:Brutus_maskless.png File:Brutus.png|Brutus with his mask and helmet on. Other Artwork Personality Much like his son youngest son Raven, Brutus has a serious personality and takes fighting very seriously. Like Raven, he tends to drop the f-bomb a lot. He doesn't get distracted much while he is on the battlefield. He is shown to be highly aggressive in battle and he is very fearless in battle. However, Brutus is more cautious in battle as seen that he wears his mask and a helmet in battle Abilities Brutus is a skilled swordsman, as he is shown to cut down a Mariel, Nidoo, N-Z and Minion Matter with relative ease. As he is Raven's father, who is known to be very strong physically himself, Brutus is likely to have a high degree of physical strength himself. History Past Sometime before the Dark Matter Cataclysm, Brutus got into a fight that got him the three scars that he has on his face now. 20 years before the series began, Brutus fought in the Dark Matter Cataclysm along side Derin, Waddle Dee Sr., Kirk, Gerold and Rick. During the incident, Brutus slayed many Nidoo, Minion Dark Matters and Mariels. ''Kirby: Behind the Scenes 2: Drawcia's Return and Revenge'' Brutus makes his debut in Chapter 10 of the remastered version of Kirby: Behind the Scenes 2: Drawcia's Return and Revenge. Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Chronicles of Darkness Brutus appeared in the flashback retelling of the Dark Matter Cataclysm where he is asked by Kirk if he always has to say the f-bomb and Brutus reacts by asking him what he said while Kirk smirks at him. Brutus made his present day debut in Chapter 14. Relationships Trivia *Since Randy, aka Meta Knight, was only mentioned, Brutus is the first member of Raven's family to be seen in the flesh in the series. Category:Puffballs Category:Characters Category:Raven's Family Category:Male Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Bladed Weapon Wielders Category:Dream Warriors' Relatives